The present invention is directed to a novel method of and apparatus for measuring a stimulus applied to a piezoelectric transducer. In particular, the present invention improves the response of piezoelectric transducers in low frequency force measurements. The present invention enables a single piezoelectric transducer to be used for both low frequency and dynamic force measurements. In addition, the present invention permits the sensitivity and dynamic range of piezoelectric transducers to be independently increased without electrical saturation of their associated electronic interface. The present invention has advantages over conventional force transducers where the product of sensitivity and dynamic range is a constant so that sensitivity and dynamic range depend on each other.